parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghost Rider (Timon and Pumbaa at the Movies Version)
Synopsis Timon fast forwards Ghost Rider, when suddenly...Timon and Pumbaa got scared by Blackheart! The end shows Timon's mom reversing the whole film. Transcript Timon: (after the title "Ghost Rider") Well Enough of That! (pauses and begins fast forwarding) Pumbaa: (quizzically) Uh, Timon? What are you doing? Timon: I'm Fast Forwarding To The Part Where We Come In. Pumbaa: But you can't go out of order! (Timon stops fast forwarding to see Roxanne reporting Johnny Blaze) Timon: Au Contraire, my porcine pal. I've got the remote! Pumbaa: But everyone's gonna get confused, we gotta go back to the beginning of the story! Timon: We're not in the beginning of the story. (pauses it to see Ghost Rider on a motorcycle) Pumbaa: Yes, we we're. The whole time. (pauses it to see a cowboy in the west) Timon: Yeah, but they don't know that. (pauses it to see Ghost Rider on a motorcycle again) Pumbaa: Then why don't we tell our story? (Pumbaa pauses the scene to see Blackheart. Timon and Pumbaa got scared, they scream and hide behind their seats. They came out because the scene is safe because they both got scared of Blackheart.) Timon: Hey, I got an idea. Why don't we tell him our story? Pumbaa: I'd like the sound of that! Timon: A little backstage tour. Take 'em behind the scenes for a revealing intimate of the look of the story within the story. Pumbaa: 'Cause what they don't know is how we really were there even though they didn't know we were there, you know? Timon: I couldn't have said it better myself! Pumbaa: So does this mean we're going back to the beginning? Timon: Oh no, Pumbaa. No. We're going way back to before the beginning! (cues the title "Ghost Rider II: Timon and Pumbaa Take Over!") Timon: Wait, wait, wait, wait. Hold on a second. II? What's with the "II"? No. The "II" has...(tears the "II" apart) got to go! (gasps) Oh, I just had a thought. It's not a sequel anyway. Pumbaa, I amuse. It's genius! (a huge cloud with smoke appears revealing the title "Timon and Pumbaa Take Over Ghost Rider") There! Now this title's a knockout! (cues the opening credits again) Ow, not literally! (cues the title "Timon and Pumbaa Take Over Ghost Rider") Transcript 2 Timon: (pauses the scene after finishing the opening credits) Pumbaa, how can this title be redundant? Pumbaa: Well I think it's because "Ghost Rider" is what I like to call (Gasps) Uh-oh! Your skull's on fire! I'd better put him out! (calms down) Oh, I'm having a good day, Mr. Skull. Timon: Where I come from we didn't have nothin' to be proud of. ''When I was a young meerkat--'' (coughs) Sorry. Out of track. (un-pauses it) Please remain seated while the camera's in motion. (the jingle "Krabby Patty Training Video" begins and finishes it to see a motorcycle) Here we are. Where you ride it, drive it or tow it, Ghost Rider can insure motorcycles, out with your special someone! Maybe Johnny can appear as a young boy! Transcript 3 (The movie "Ghost Rider" is interrupted by a TV glitch to reveal a Geico motorcycle ad.) Timon: Hey, what's going on? Pumbaa, you're sitting on the remote! Pumbaa: Huh? Oh, sorry. I thought it was a brownie! Transcript 4 Timon: (pauses the scene to see Johnny Blaze who first met Roxanne) How convenient! A smart, sexy, skinny reporter ever seen on your local news like ABC, Fox and NBC! Pumbaa: Well, you know what they say; with great news comes great responsibility! Timon: That's it, no more fortune cookies for you. Transcript 5 Pumbaa: (pauses it to see the texting scene) Now do you really think I look fat? Timon: (sighs) Pumbaa, Pumbaa, Pumbaa. You're a pig! It's a compliment. Pumbaa: Oh, thank you! Transcript 6 Pumbaa: (pauses the scene to see the flames in Ghost Rider's eyes) You mind if I pause this for a second? I'll go get some grubs! Be right back. (Timon begins to sing the Johnny Blaze's theme song by himself. A few seconds later, he comes back.) Okay, I'd brought the jumbo so we can share. Were you just picking your nose? Timon: No. I had an itch on the inside! (eats it and un-pauses it) Transcript 7 (Timon pauses the scene to see Johnny Blaze not waiting for Roxanne to show up. Timon is crying about how sad the scene is.) Pumbaa: Timon, are you crying? Timon: I'm fine! I just had something in my eye. Pumbaa: Here, blow. (hands Timon a tissue and blows it out then gives it back) Geez, thanks. Timon: I feel better. Transcript 8 (Timon pauses the scene to see Blackheart with sharp teeth.) Timon: Pumbaa, where are the grubs? (Pumbaa makes a "Gulp" sound and sighs.) You just can't help yourself, can you? Pumbaa: Sorry. Timon: Okay. But next time, show a little self-control! Transcript 9 and Ending (Timon pauses the scene to see Roxanne making out with Johnny under a tree.) Timon: What is with the running? If you can call that running. Pumbaa: I was really going to catch up. Timon: You big lug! (un-pauses it and scene dissolves to reveal a chapel; Pumbaa is the minister. Pumbaa wears a black tuxedo and a white tie, and he's reading a book to pronounce Roxanne and Johnny's vows. Johnny is the groom, and Roxanne is the bride with a white dress.) Pumbaa: If anyone knows the reason why these two should be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace. Timon: Say "I do!" Say "I do!" (Johnny groans.) Johnny: I do, bro. (shakes Pumbaa's foot which means hand shaking) Pumbaa: Well, there you have it. I now pronounce you: husband and wife. (The crowd applauses. Timon is crying again.) Timon: Wow. Somebody's getting married! Oh, wait. They are. (scene cuts to a hospital with the text that said "Three Weeks Later" and Roxanne is on a hospital bed, and she has a bump on his belly, moaning.) Oh, no. She's about to give birth to him! Roxanne: But-- But I'm about a deliver a baby! Pumbaa: To who? Johnny: Who? Doctor: We'll see. Come on, that's it. Do it together. Do it-- (a sound effect "boing" can be heard) (The camera pans to reveal a baby who named Alfred on a blanket. Johnny Blaze holds it.) Johnny: It's a boy! (gives it to Roxanne) He's...he's cute. Roxanne: (softly) Alfred. (scene cuts to the Blaze residence, and grabs Alfred out of the crib) I'm a mom. That's perfect! Johnny: Hey, honey! I'm a dad too! (puts briefcase down) Pumbaa: (voice-over) The perfect family. Johnny: Honey, can you toss me a slice of zucchini? (camera trucks out to the house's window and dissolves to see him as Ghost Rider and Roxanne on a motorcycle with Alfred) Timon: (voice-over) Well, that is it, the big wrap-up, the happy ending and the grand finale. Pumbaa: Wha-- It's over already? Timon: Well Pumbaa that's the thing about endings. They come...at the end. Pumbaa: Can we watch it again? Timon: Pumbaa, we just saw it. Maybe tomorrow. Category:Timon and Pumbaa At The Movies Segments